


The Unsuspecting Ask

by KJ99



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Asking Out, Atypical - Freeform, Be one with the CAZZIe, Beautiful, Bisexual, CAZZIE4EVA, CAZZIE5Eva, Carrie - Freeform, Casey - Freeform, Cazzie, Cazzie shipper, Creative, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Heart, Hope, Izzie - Freeform, Lesbian, Love, Love Cazzie, Magical, Music, Romance, Season 3, Short, Singing, Sweet, heart on the line, simple, soul, the teacher is a total cazzie shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ99/pseuds/KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with Atypical.Plot: Feelings are revealed in a sweet and cute way.Enjoy! ~KJ99
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie, Casey x Izzie - Relationship, Cazzie - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Unsuspecting Ask

~ The Unsuspecting Ask ~

"Alright, alright. Listen up," our music teacher Ms Fishel spoke walking into the music room.

Ms Fishel continued "We are going to try something a little different. I have picked out a song and two of you are going to be lucky enough to sing it, right here and now." I gulped nervously because I didn't like being put on the spot like that without any beforehand practice.

"And they are, Casey and Izzie." I looked up surprised that I was actually singing with someone I knew and a friend. Izzie and I are on the track team and as some put it, are basically attached at the hip these days. Standing up nervously, Ms Fishel handed us both the song sheet and I gulped scared. I had started to become aware of my feelings when I first meet Izzie but it wasn't until recent weeks things seem to really intensive. 

Especially now that I wasn't with Evan and she hadn't been with Nate for months or anyone else for that matter; we tell each other these things. I watched as Ms Fishel sat down at the piano and wait for our cue. Our music sheets where highlight so we both knew when to song and when not too. I took a deep breath and imagined myself as Troy Bolton, I nod my head at Ms Fishel and the music begins to play.

With a nervous breath, I start "So many years, you faced the world alone. Frightened that lift might pass you by," I look straight ahead, I couldn't look anywhere else.

Izzie: "Then she appears," that made me turn to look at Izzie, I wasn't expecting that.

Izzie: "Someone who smiles at you." Izzie smiles at me teasingly.

Casey: "This is no time to question why. Love can find you when you least expect," I couldn't take looking into Izzie's eyes so I went back to staring at the back wall.

Izzie: "Funny how two lives connect."

Casey and Izzie: "That's how it starts, two unsuspecting hearts." It wasn't a surprise to either of us how well our voices blended together. We had sung many songs together before but not one that held this kind of meaning to it.

Casey: "Let yourself go, give someone half-a-chance. Maybe she's waiting just for you," like Izzie I changed the word.

Izzie: "You never know this could be paradise, maybe your dream just might come true." I felt Izzie start moving closer to me, so I turned and found her standing right next to me

I swallowed nervously before singing into Izzie's eyes "And you never know how things might go. Once you share that first hello." Our first hello was terrible, Izzie was rude and mean to me because she was scared and maybe a bit jealous of how fast I could run. At our shared smile, I knew we were both thinking back to our first encounter with each other, my first day at Clayton.

Izzie: "That's how it starts, two unsuspecting hearts." Izzie gently took my hand and my body lit up like it was on fire, it felt amazing.

Casey and Izzie: "In a world where nothing's sure and nothing's ever guaranteed. You should trust the way you feel, that's the only thing that's real." We sung looking directly into each other's eyes and for the first time I saw it. I saw the love in Izzie's eyes. It wasn't friendship love, it was, I want to be yours kind of love. I could also feel it in my heart for Izzie.

Casey: "It's like magic how your spirit soars, once you feel her hand in yours." I looked down at Izzie hand in mine and they just fitted perfectly together.

Casey: "That's how it starts, two unsuspecting hearts." I felt the urge to kiss Izzie and I saw the impatience on Izzie's face but we held off.

Izzie: "In a world where nothing's sure and nothing's ever guaranteed."

Casey: "Nothing's guaranteed," I agreed with Izzie's words.

Casey: "You should trust the way you feel.

Izzie spoke "Trust the way you feel, Newton," Izzie squeezed my hand and I couldn't resist any longer. I leant forward and captured Izzie's lips with my own. Just like that fireworks went off in the background and the world felt like it was just Izzie and I, there was no one else around. As my hand fell to Izzie waist, hers wrapped around my neck pulling me in deeper and closer for the kiss. As we pulled apart due to need air, my heart was racing a million miles an hour. I couldn't believe it, I just kissed Izzie. I kissed Izzie, I smiled proud of myself.

"I wondered how long you could out for," Izzie state confusing me. Izzie then tilted her head to the other students. Turning to look I was amazed when I saw six students all standing up with poster boards that read, Newton will you be my girlfriend?

"So?" Izzie asked.

I asked back, "Did you plan this, all of this, just to ask me out?"

"Yes," Izzie replied nervously.

"Then you have your answer. Yes, Izzie, I'll be your girlfriend." Izzie smiled dorkily before pulling me in for another kiss. The student and our teacher clapped, happy for us before the bell rang, signalling the end of lesson and beginning of lunch, as well as my relationship with Izzie.

I state as we walked hand-in-hand together through the hallways "I can't believe you went to all that trouble, just to ask me out. No one's ever done that before."

"I know that's why I did go above and beyond because you deserve it Newton. As your friend Sharice has said, you deserve to be treated like precious princess you are." I rolled my eyes before pecking the side of Izzie's head. I could not believe this had all just happened and I felt so lucky, amazing. I now had a girlfriend, Izzie is my girlfriend. My girlfriend and I'm hers. This made me smile just as dorkily as Izzie before because I now had the best girlfriend in the entire world.

"Congrats ladies," Alana from the track team spoke as we joined them at the table.

“Too cute!” Mia shouted point at us holding hands. I blushed, wondering how many of them knew Izzie was going to do this and I couldn't wait to hear how Izzie went about planning and organising this. I spent the entire lunch period just completely wrapped up in Izzie, I didn't care what was happening around me because I had Izzie. Izzie is my girlfriend.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The song is, Unsuspecting Hearts from Carrie the Musical but I have chosen to use the Riverdale version. I'm unsure of the differences but just thought I'd let you know. I hope you enjoyed this story! ~KJ99


End file.
